The effect of steroid therapy in septic shock is evaluated in baboons (Papio spp.). Of special interest is the effect of endotoxemia on the myocardium. Instantaneous pressure measurements in the left ventricle of an awake intact baboon are digitized. Current indices of myocardial contractility are derived in an attempt to determine what role steroids may play in the treatment of Sepsis.